Microcomputers commonly use 51/4 inch (133 millimeter) and 8 inch (203 millimeter) diskettes for storing information such as programs and data. These diskettes are also referred to as floppy disks, minifloppies, and simply disks.
The magnetic recording surfaces of diskettes are sensitive to contamination from airborne particles, surface dust, and fingerprints. The diskettes must not be bent, scratched, or physically abused. They must be kept away from magnetic fields such as those generated by telephones and electronic calculators.
Diskette storage containers, generally of flip-top construction, are well known. The flip-top diskette storage container typically holds 50 diskettes of the 51/4 inch (133 millimeter) size. The top of the container opens away from the user and pivots to the back of the container. In the open position the top is stored behind the container. Because of this the flip-top container requires more surface area on the desk when it is in the open position than it does when it is in the closed position.
Diskette storage containers may also be of removable top construction. The top is lifted from the container and either stored beneath the container or next to the container on the desk top.